


Behind Closed Doors

by doritojpegworks



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritojpegworks/pseuds/doritojpegworks
Summary: A lil Drabble in butters p.o.v





	1. Chapter 1

It was maddening, his hands running across your body so painfully slow. His eyes burning brightly with lust as you tugged against your restraints, “Please...more please.” You beg tears in your eyes. He never could deny you anything not now nor out there where your innocence reigns. In here locked away from the world you can do anything. You can let your “innocence” go in here you can be exactly what he wants. You can be his perfect partner here slutty but yet innocent. Your lips meet his as he chuckles. It’s gonna be a long night.


	2. Volatile Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Drabble of this Drabble series

Groundings always got worse, you hated having to explain to your friends how that new bruise showed up or why you started to lose weight. “Grounded no dinner.” “Grounded.” With a beating of a lifetime. Just to get picked on and pushed around the next day by your “friends”. Sneaking food had gotten hard now with 24/7 surveillance by your father. The more your mom lost her mind the more she just turned into a vegetable. Though in her rare moments of clarity it never turned out good for you. You wondered if you could ever get help, if anyone out there actually cared enough to stop the atrocities happening behind your doors. No one ever did.


End file.
